The invention relates to a trash can with a roll-top lid.
Currently trash can lids come loose from the can when trashmen empty the cans. When loose, the lids can blow away or can be run over by vehicles whereby they can be damaged beyond the ability to be used to seal the can. Further, the lids can sometime pop off or be blown loose.
It is an object of this invention to produce a trash can where the lid will be retained in the trash can when the lid is opened by a trashman for emptying.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.